Rainy Day: Twilight Spin Off
by kckhck
Summary: This is just a short story using the characters from Twilight. I added one character into it. This is for my Senior Exit Product, so comments would be greatly apprectiated.


8195185

4/16/2010

Rainy Day

The rain kept pouring in Forks for days. The streams and rivers were flooded over and the roads were an inch below the rising water. Bella sat in her room waiting for Edward to come. The sound of the rain hitting her window made the waiting unbearable. 'He's fifteen minutes late,' thought Bella. She started to clean her room out of pure boredom. Ten minutes had passed and Edward still hadn't come. Bella decided that she would just head downstairs and cook dinner for her and Charlie. The sound of the popping grease combined with the falling rain helped to keep Bella's thoughts down Out of the blue, there was a knock at the door, and Bella went to the door ready to yell at Edward for being so late. When she opened the door, Bella saw Jacob standing before her.

"Hey, I thought you were Edward," said Bella.

"Well, I'm not" Jacob replied while entering the house.

"Of course you can come in," Bella sarcastically muttered under her breath. "So why did you come here? And did you really have to change into a werewolf to do so? You do know you have a car."

"What's with all the questions? It's like you want to know every move I make…Are you like my own personal stalker?"

"Oh, get over yourself Jacob"

"You know you want me Bella. Admit It."

"OH, yes Jacob. I'm totally infatuated with your glistening wet Pecs."

"Ouch! No need for such sarcasm. But my Pecs are looking good" Bella just rolled her eyes, while Jacob was putting on a t-shirt with a goofy grin upon his face.

"No, but on a serious note, I came here to tell you that Edward can't make it."

A minute of silence ensued the house, then Bella responded, "Wait, that's it!?! Nothing else? No "I'm sorry" or "I love you"?"

"Nope, that's pretty much it."

Bella started to punch Jacob out of frustration and anger.

"Umm…Bella? You know you can't hurt me, right?"

The punching continued with no ending in sight.

"Bella, you have to stop punching me. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Bella…BELLA! STOP!" Jacob grabbed Bella's wrists to make her stop. Bella crumbled to the ground sobbing. There was a silence that filled the house, with the exception of Bella's sobbing. Jacob started to smell something burning, so he went to locate the smell. When he found that it was the chicken that was burning, he took the pan off the stove and placed it on the countertop. Jacob went back to Bella, only to find that she moved herself to the couch.

"Bella, why are you crying? It's not like I told you that Edward died or anything."

Bella then threw one of the throw pillows on the couch at Jacob.

"I'm crying because Edward is an insensitive jerk. And so are you!"

"How was I an insensitive jerk?"

"Umm…maybe when you said, "yep that's it" or "Edward's not dead or anything"!?! Couldn't you have at least said it with a little compassion or sympathy?"

"No because I'm not a guy that sugarcoat everything that I say just to spare some girl's feelings."

Bella just sat there and gave Jacob the death glare.

"Bella, you should be glad I came here. You know I hate that boyfriend of yours."

"You only hate him because I love him and that he's a vampire."

"Both are true, but I actually came here to tell you that Charlie's going to be late, so don't cook dinner for him."

"Well, I just burnt it so I don't have to worry about cooking food for him."

"Speaking of food, how much food do you have left?" asked Jacob.

"Not a lot."

"I guess we're going to the diner because I'm so hungry I can eat a horse. Literally."

Jacob went to get Bella's coat from the coat hanger by the door.

"Come on, let's go Bella."

Bella slowly got off the couch and slipped on her shoes.

"Come on Bella, stop moving like a sloth."

Bella began to pick up the pace. When she stepped outside the rain blasted her in the face. She couldn't grasp that Edward would just leave and not say anything. She understood that Edward needs time to hunt but Bella knew that he hunted the day before last. Jacob's voice snapped Bella out of her thought process:

"Bella. Bella! Get into the car before you're soaked!"

Bella quickly ran to the truck and got in. Jacob turned the truck on and backed out of the driveway. After driving for a mile or so, Jacob said, "Man, you have been taking care of this truck, minus the fact that that 'rock' jumped in the bed some time ago."

"He's not a rock, Jacob."

"You know what I mean. So why do you care?"

"I care because he is my boyfriend."

"Was your boyfriend," mutter Jacob.

Bella quickly turned to Jacob and immediately said,

"What do you mean 'was'!?!?!?!"

"Oh, look we're at the diner." Jacob said to avoid the question. Jacob quickly parked and hurried himself and Bella into the diner. After ordering some food, Bella started to interrogate Jacob,

"Jacob, why did you say 'was'?"

"Bella, I don't think now is the right time."

"Well, why not Jacob? Did he like cheat on me?"

"Actually, it's that 'sore' subject we can't discuss in public. Do you remember that topic?"

After that comment, Bella just sat there and stared out at the window. Jacob tried to make small talk but Bella didn't feel like dealing with anything without knowing why Edward wasn't here. Bella watched the rain hit the window and she watched the cars passing by the diner. 'How can he just leave? What am I going to do now?' Bella thoughts kept on running through her mind Bella turned her head to look at Jacob. Jacob was just sitting there playing with his phone. 'What a loser. How could he just drop everything and come here to tell me not to cook for Charlie. I bet there's something going on with him and Edward.' Bella watched Jacob and the waitress interact to determine whose plate was whose.

"Bella, you have to eat something. So please eat your food."

"Ok, fine. I'll eat." Bella picked up her fork to eat some of the vegetables on her plate. Jacob sat there eating his triple stacked hamburger, thinking 'Crap. I shouldn't have said 'was' now she has to find out about Edward and his secret. Crap crap crap! Nice going stupid.'

"Jacob you're starting to shake. Calm down."

Jacob suddenly snapped out of his trance and started to calm himself down.

"Sorry about that. Are you done eating?"

"Yea, hold on. Just let me eat the last bite of this chicken."

Bella quickly ate her last bite, while Jacob paid for the meal.

"You know you didn't have to pay for my meal," Bella told Jacob.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, it's disgusting and unladylike."

"Gee, I feel the love," Bella sarcastically replied.

When Bella and Jacob piled back into the truck, Bella saw Edward walking with another girl.

"Who's that?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Who?" Jacob said, while he was looking for the people Bella was looking at.

"That girl right there!" Bella pointed at Edward and the mystery woman.

"Oh, them! That's Edward with his wife, Natalia Anastasia," Exclaimed Jacob.

"Wait. You know who that girl is?"

"Yea, I was going to tell you about his wife when we got back to your house." Jacob looked at Bella in the passenger seat.

"Bella, please don't break down right here. I know that Edward would hear us. The last thing he wanted was for you to find out like this."

"OH WELL for that!"

"Bella here let me get you out of here."

Jacob started the truck and proceeded to the stoplight.

"So who is this Natalia Anastasia?" asked Bella.

"She goes by 'Ana' by the way." Jacob added.

"Why should I care!?! She stole my boyfriend!!!"

"Technically, you stole her husband."

Bella turned to stare at Jacob with a disbelief look that was mixed with an 'HELLO! I don't care' face.

"JACOB! Are you on my side or not?"

"Well, I have to tell you what happened, so I don't care about whose side I am on," replied Jacob.

"Well go on and tell me ALL about Ana & Edward! Or should I call them 'Anward'!?!"

"I'm not going to tell you when you're so mad and on edge because you will make my shaking start sooner then I would like." Jacob said as he pulled off the road and parked at an abandoned parking lot.

"Why did we stop?" asked Bella.

"It's so that I won't get road rage while talking to you. And so no unfortunate passerby would see a werewolf driving a truck."

After two minutes of sitting in silence, Jacob could sense Bella's intense breathing pattern.

"Bella, I need you to slow down your breathing. You're still fuming and I need to tell you at a calm state. So breath in…breath out…breath in…breath out," said Jacob while he and Bella did the breathing exercise together.

"Are you ready?" asked Jacob. Bella sighed and replied,

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok, so what happened was that, _I went to to your house to tell you about Charlie and you not have to cook dinner because Charlie was eating with my dad; and I saw Edward with his arm around another girl. I thought the girl was you so I decided that if you were with him, I would hold my breath and tell you. So I went up to him and, supposedly, you, and I realized that the girl was another 'rock' because of that foul odor. Edward turned to me and said, "I thought I smelt something foul." Of course I was like, __**"Like you're the one to talk."**__ "What do you want, fur ball?"__** "I was going to tell Bella something from her dad, but then I realized you weren't with her. Who is this other girl your with? Are you trying to hurt Bella?"**__ Ana was like, "I have a name, its Natalia Anastasia, 'Ana' for short. And who is this 'Bella' person you speak of?" __**"Bella happens to be Edward's girlfriend." **__"Well Edward shouldn't have a girlfriend because I'm his wife." So after that comment I just stared at Edward in disbelief (I'm surprised that I didn't kill him on the spot.) But then Ana turned to face Edward and said, "Have you forgotten our marriage from half a century ago? You should've known better than to lead another girl on a romantic relationship that would NEVER work out." Edward started to fidget, probably because he knew that there is going to be in big problem with you, when I tell you. Ana then told us that she was going to get some coffee and she gave a kiss on Edward's cheek. Then Edward begged me to tell you, "Jacob, please tell her I'm sick or dead! I can't bear to tell her about my marriage!" __**"You should have never been in a relationship with Bella. This is going to crush her! How could you do such a thing to someone who loves you more than anything!?! You are a despicable coward! There is no way I'm going to lie to her for your stupidity!"**__ "Jacob, PLEASE!" __**"No I will not do it. Answer this: How could you lead Bella on like this?"**_Bella, do you really want to hear the rest?"

Bella looked at Jacob with tears in her eyes and replied,

"Let's go home; I would like to be in the comfort of my house when I hear the response to that question."

So Jacob started the truck once more and headed to the traffic light. When he got to the light, Bella said, "Why don't you tell me what he said, right now?"

"If that is what you want," replied Jacob as he slowed down for the upcoming red light, that was about to turn green. "He said that he did what he did because you were such an…" Before Jacob could finish his sentence, the screeching of an eighteen wheeler's brakes interrupted him. The impact from the eighteen wheeler made Bella's hefty truck feel like a paper ball getting kicked along the school's floor.

Bella quickly woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her and found out that she was in her room. Bella sighed and thank god that dream wasn't real. Then a sharp pain raced through her leg, Bella quickly lifted up her blankets to reveal a cast that wrapped around her leg and bruised that ran all along her midsection. Bella wanted to stay awake but the rain hitting her window put her to sleep quickly.


End file.
